1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a board-to-board connector, and more particularly to a board-to-board connector capable of checking terminals' solderability.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic field, electronic products are microminiaturized more and more, thus a board-to-board connector capable of receiving a plurality of rows of terminals comes with the tide of the fashion. Traditionally, the board-to-board connector includes a receptacle connector and a plug connector mating with each other. The receptacle connector includes a receptacle housing and a plurality of first terminals received in the receptacle housing. The first terminals each have a first soldering portion for being soldered to a female printed circuit board. The plug connector includes a plug housing and a plurality of second terminals received in the plug housing. The second terminals each have a second soldering portion for being soldered to a male printed circuit board. When the plug connector engages with the receptacle connector, the second terminals contact the corresponding first terminals to make the printed circuit boards electrically interconnect each other.
However, because the first soldering portions of the first terminals in inside rows are disposed on a bottom surface of the receptacle housing and the second soldering portions of the second terminals in inside rows are disposed on a top surface of the plug housing, when the terminals are soldered to the corresponding printed circuit boards, whether the soldering portions of the terminals in the inside rows are firmly soldered to the corresponding printed circuit boards or not can't be checked. Therefore, a board-to-board connector capable of checking the terminals' solderability with the corresponding printed circuit boards is required.